


Show time

by keithy_kat_kogane



Series: Klance One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A hella bunch of kinks, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithy_kat_kogane/pseuds/keithy_kat_kogane
Summary: Lance had a hard time keeping up with training and Keith, as always, goes through it with ease. Being the good boyfriend he is, Keith was already waiting in their shared bedroom for some wholesome snuggles. However, Lance has some other plans and Keith decides to follow his lead and turn the tables...





	Show time

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I wrote this at 3am a while ago and have no idea why I posted it to wattpad. So I'm moving it here.

Lance had just gotten out of a warm shower in the training room lockers, worn out from the days brutal training. Allura and Shiro insisted that the paladins get into tip top shape in case they had any surprise run-ins with the Galra.

Making his way to Keith and his shared bedroom, all he wanted to do was relax with his boyfriend. He could really use some wholesome cuddles and the loving touch that he has grown accustomed too from Keith. If he wasn't so sore, he might've been up for more...

Having more stamina than the Blue-clad Paladin, he was still up and moving. Even so, he was resting on the bed, carefully polishing his Luxite BOM blade.

As Lance entered the bedroom, he barely acknowledged Keiths presence and grunted in response when Keith greeted him. Setting his blade aside, the violet-eyed boy scooted over to make room for his lover.

"Hey, baby, are you alright? You seem a little tense." Keith asked, voice full of concern.

"I'm just tired... I dont understand why Shiro pushes us so hard! We've trained like this for the past two days!" He huffed back, voice muffled into the mattress as he had plopped down face first into it.

Humming to himself, Keith cuddled up to his boyfriend and gently rubbed at his sore muscles. Lance, in turn groaned softly at the touch, welcoming it happily and returned the embrace.

The blue-eyed boy nodded against Keiths neck and left little soft kisses behind his ear and down his neck. Tangling their legs together and pressing himself against the other, Lance had ensnared Keith in his tight grip. Keith shivered a bit with each little kiss and gently ran his fingers through Lance's chestnut hair.

Just expecting cuddles, Keith didn't push the other boy away. However, when Lance's already vice-like grip around his waist tightened and the soft nibbles began to leave marks, the ravenette couldn't help but whimper out small pleasured noises.

"L-Lance! I thought you were s-sore!" Keith squawked, and squirmed a little in his grasp.

Confused, Lance suddenly stopped and pulled away with his eyebrows quirked. "What? I wasn't doing anything wrong was I?"

Keith couldnt believe it, he pouted up into his blue-eyes, his face a bright red as he untangled himself from his lovers grasp. "Y-you're going to leave marks! I... I don't wear make-up! The others would see..."

Amused by his boyfriends reaction, Lance propped himself up on his side and elbow supporting his chin. "Is that such a bad thing, Keithy~?"

"Y'know, if y-you're 'needy' you could always uh," Hugging himself, Keith turned to face him with an brighter red flush gracing his cheeks, "I-I wouldnt be averse to..."

Biting his lip, and leaning in a little closer, Lance reached out to play with Keith's long, dark hair. He had an idea as to what his boyfriend was suggesting, and was getting turned on by just the thought of it. "Come on, love... what do you want~? What'll you do~?"

Peering into Lance's bright blue eyes with his very nervous violet ones, his blush had softened a little, leaving his face a light pink. Keith gulped and averted his intense gaze, then looked down at his hands which were currently playing with the hem of his own shirt.

"I'll... I can put on a little show if you'd like? I don't want to tire you out..." Scooting back into his arms, Keith hid his flustered face in the soft fabric of Lance's trademark baseball tee.

Eyes widening and a smug smirk creeping up his features, Lance pulled away from the dark-haired boy to get a better look at him. "Really? You wouldn't... Just because I gave you a few hickeys?" he said in disbelief.

"W-well, I wanted to try something new! I uh, might've already bought stuff to try it out?" Keith was a an embarressed mess in his arms.

"Only if you're comfortable, I mean, I'm not complaining! I just won't force you if you really don't want to... I kinda just wanted to cuddle, but this is cool too--" Flushing slightly and rambling, Lance was rubbing his neck shyly.

Rubbing his hands up his chest slowly, Keith pecked his lips to shut him up and hugged him around his waist, looking up at him with his own smirk accompanied by a pair of hooded, lust-filled, purple orbs.

"I like making you happy, plus I've been planning it for a while... I would if you asked me to... daddy~..." Keith said softly, pressing his hips against the other boys own.

Lance considered it and was already half-hard by the idea of Keith, usually stone faced and emotion-less, would willingly be so vulnerable for his own entertainment.

"Daddy would enjoy seeing that, Kitten~... why dont you go get ready for me~?" Lance said as he brushed the pad of his thumb over Keith's cheekbones lightly.

Not needing to be told twice, Keith pecked Lances lips once more before hopping out of bed. He quickly retrieved some items from their shared closet, concealing them from view, and skipped his way into the bathroom; looking over his shoulder, he winked at his boyfriend which caused some heat to rise in his face.

Lance waited patiently on the bed, fidgeting happily at the thought of Keiths performance. Getting a little warm, he stripped off his fresh shirt and jeans, plastering a smirk on his face when he saw the door to their shared bathroom creak open.

His face dusted a light shade of pink and haired tied up in a small ponytail, there Keith stood wearing nothing but a lacy black lingerie and some knee highs. The lingerie his boyfriend was donning was only a bottom piece with straps connecting the thin black socks to it, showing off his calves. Topping off his look, he had a little collar on; not a chocker, a little black collar that had a skeletal fish charm on the front. His toned body was almost fully displayed and his pupils blown wide with want.

Striding forward slowly, Keith swayed his hips gently, forcing Lances eyes to travel south. Keith has a more feminine build when it came down to his hips and ass; they were curvy, firm and so damn attractive!

The tan-skinned boy was in awe, his dick twitching in anticipation. Dammit, if only I wasnt so tired...

Keith was now directly in front of him, smirking down at him and slowly trailed a finger down Lance's jawline. "What do you want me to do, Daddy~? Want me to play with myself? Maybe give you a little something..." biting his lip and rolling his hips, he propped a leg up next to Lance and made a display of rubbing up it slowly, "extra~?"

This caused Lance to flush an even darker red and he gingerly placed his hands on Keith's swaying hips. "F-fuck, Keith... You look so good, I-I really like the collar...I uh, can you maybe..." too flustered to finish his sentence, he gulped and continued to eye his boyfriend up and down, attempting to find the right words to describe what he wanted.

Taking the hint to start his little show, the violet-eyed boy pushed Lance backwards and went back to the closet, rummaging through a box full of toys. Looking over his shoulder he winked at his flustered lover, and grabbed a rather large vibrator and some lube.

"I'll let you control the remote... you're in charge of me, daddy~" Keith said seductively as he sauntered back over to the bed. Watching him attentively, Lance sat back and paid close attention to every movement Keith made.

The lingerie Keith had on was equipped with an opening in the middle, allowing him to both look good and pleasure himself efficiently. Plopping himself onto the bed in front of Lance, Keith immediately lubed up three of his fingers and propped his ass up, fully displaying himself.

Looking back at him with a small smirk, Keith wiggled his ass teasingly and slowly rubbed at his entrance, moaning softly with each touch. Lance was wide eyed and still shocked at how easily his lover offered to play with himself.

"Damn, Kitten... such a slut~..." Lance purred in a low and husky voice, palming himself through his boxers.

Keith moaned louder at the praise and popped his ass out more, pressing in the first finger. "A-ah... j-just for you, Lance~..." He slowly pumped his finger it in and out, bending and curling it, trying to grow more comfortable with the sensation.

Lance could barely restrain himself. Palming himself harder, he let out a low and pleasured moan, which caught the attention of the boy in front of him.

"You can play too~... makes me happy knowing I can pleasure you, daddy~" pressing the two remaining fingers in, Keith whimpered lewdly at the stretch and began to scissor himself as he fingered faster. "F-fuck! Feels s-so good~!" He started, then groaned loudly, "b-but its not as g-good as your c-cock~!"

Nearly drooling, the blue-eyed boy quickly discarded his boxers and began to pump himself in time with Keith's fingers.

"Kitten, I want you to use the vibrator now... And maybe take the lingerie off? I wanna see all of you~... Lance bit his lip and occasionally thumbed over his slit with each hand movement, smirking darkly at Keith.

Catching the mischievous glint in his eyes, Keith shivered as he pulled his fingers out gently. He then unclipped the straps connected to the knee highs and at a teasingly slow rate, he slipped off the lingerie.

His erection sprung free and he chuckled when he saw Lances lust filled reaction. Grabbing the vibrator, he sat back on his knees facing away from Lance. Lubing up the relatively large "toy", he teased his entrance with it. Keith slowly sank down onto its thickness and hissed softly at the stretch.

Lance took this as his cue to turn the vibrator on its second lowest setting, making the boy in front of his moan in delight. "Look at daddys little boy~... such a greedy whore~..."

Keith bounced up and down slowly onto the vibrator and gripped himself with the other, turning on his side so Lance could watch both. Slowly moving the "toy", the ravenette moaned lewdly and his eyes fluttered shut. "L-Lance~... so full~!"

At the sound of his name, Lance turned the vibrator up three levels, and moved closer to help his blissed out boyfriend. "Need a little help there, princess~?"

Not expecting the sudden change in level, Keith bent forwards onto his hands and knees and nodded. "P-please~... make m-me... a-ah~ feel good!" He begged loudly.

Lance carefully grabbed onto the base of the vibrator and began to move it in and out very slowly, milking Keith's reaction. He then turned the level up even higher, to about 8 when it was previously at 5.

Keith shook with pleasure, his aching hard-on painfully close. "L-Lance, Im g-gonna- so close~!" The blissed out boy moaned out breathlessly. He pumped himself harder, his length throbbing for release. That was until Lance swatted his hands away and held them behind his back.

"Not yet, let daddy have a little more fun first~" he began to move the toy faster, pulling it out so only the tip remained and roughly pushed it back in, hitting him straight in his prostate. Keith's arms pulled against his lovers strong grip as he screamed, the sound echoing through the bedroom.

"F-Fuck! Daddy~!" Yelping, he still continued to wiggle underneath Lance. He arched his back further into the mattress as pleasured tears fell down his sweat-glistened face.

Loving the sight below him and wanting more lewd sounds to escape his boyfriends mouth, the lustful young man turned up the vibrator all the way to level 10.

Keiths eyes scrunched shut and whined loudly, the vibrator sending spikes of pleasure through his body. He came hard against the sheets, and collapsed onto the bed. His body was shaking and his eyes fluttered open to look up at Lance, his bright blue eyes looking down at him and a smug expression displayed on his face.

He turned off the toy and gently slid it out of his abused opening, setting it aside. "I didnt say I was done with you yet, did I kitten~?" He gave a quick smack to the flustered boys ass, resulting in a small yelp and sat back while patting his lap.

"Let's see what that pretty little mouth of yours can do~" he pushed the breathless boy down to his knees and sat at the edge of the bed.

Keith peered up at him with wide and tired eyes, then gently grasped his dick to pump him slowly. Lapping at the bead of pre-cum forming at the tip, Keith kept eye contact with the boy above him as he did.

Lance stroked his hair, running his fingers through the silky thickness. The dark-haired boy slowly took more of him in, and massaged his shaft with his tongue and near the base with his hand.

Moaning softly, Lance gripped a fistful of Keiths hair, messing up his neat(ish) ponytail. Gagging a bit as he began to bob his head slowly, Keith eyes teared up and he whimpered softly around his length. "K-Keith... your mouth looks so g-good around my dick~! Daddy's sexy little bitch~..."

Humming in acknowledgement, the ravenette tightened his lips and bobbed up and down faster. This caused Lance to buck upwards and force more of himself down Keith's throat. "Mmmph~!" Is the only sound that he could muster, along side a choked moan as drool dribbled down his chin and mixed with his falling tears.

Holding on tightly to his head, Lance tugged harder on Keiths hair, eliciting a loud moan from the boy and sent pleasure shooting through his skin. Beginning to deep throat his lovers member, the violet-eyed boy hollowed his cheeks and sucked as well as he could.

"K-Keith~! Im gonna-! Im-!" Barely able to warn him, Lance came hard into his mouth which Keith swallowed, and pulled off. Still having cum on his lips, Lance thumbed open his boyfriends mouth to admire the remnants of his load.

"Damn... you're so pretty when youre messed up like this~... just for me too~" pulling him into his lap, he kissed the boy passionately, licking away the cum on his lips. Quickly kissing back, Keith ground down on his hips, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Lance trailed his own hands down his muscled back to grip Keiths backside, roughly groping it. He moved his fingers teasingly close to Keiths sensitive entrance and prodded it lightly.

Moaning into the kiss, the ravenette opened his mouth slightly, and Lance saw this as a chance to dart his tongue in greedily. They fought for dominance and Keith lost, melting deeper into the kiss.

Picking him up, Lance moved their position so he leaned over Keith. In between kisses, Lance mumbled, "baby... I want you... so bad... youre such a tease~!" Keith groaned in reply, and thrusted upwards against Lance's hips.

Getting the hint, the blue-eyed boy pulled away, breathless, and pinned the ravenettes arms at the side of his head. Lining himself up with his entrance, Lance lifted one of Keith's bare thighs and slowly pressed in his newly hardened length.

"D-daddy~! Youre so b-big!" Even having played with the vibrator, he was stretched by the size of Lance's length but he enjoyed the sting. Letting him adjust to the new sensation, Lance rocked his hips slowly until Keith gave him the signal.

Moving his hands slowly down Keiths toned, porcelain body, Lance picked up the pace and held onto the moaning boys hips firmly.

Already overstimulated from before, Keith gripped the sheets above his head and bounced back with each thrust. He started crying tears of pleasure and rolled his eyes back with a blissed out expression, high on the feeling.

"Oh k-kitten~! Youre taking me so w-well! S-So tight~!" Both of them were already close to the edge, totally immersed in one another. Lance leaned down to nip and lick roughly at Keiths neck, leaving more large love-bites all along his pale skin. With his hands, Lance ghosted down his chest and over his sensitive nipples.

Keith could barely make sensible sentences, moaning and whimpering as he panted heavily for air. "D-daddy~..." he breathed out quietly, "c-can I cum...? I-I was a g-good kitten~!"

Leaning away from his neck, Lance gently tugged on the collar around Keith's neck. He tightened his grip around his throat (just enough to not hurt Keith) and waited to see his reaction. Keith surprisingly, moaned out as best he could in pleasure, but quickly covered his face. "Huh... Kitten has a ch-choking kink~?" He continued to pound into him, speeding up the already rough pace.

"L-Lance~... I can't hold back~!," choking a bit, it was Lance's signal to loosen his grip, "I-I need to-! I-I... Please, daddy~!" Keith was beyond gone, his face was shining with sweat, his thick hair sticking to his forehead, and panting softly.

Hitting his prostate, Keith shouted Lance's name and arched his back sharply, only able to hold back for so much longer. Continually pounding into that spot, Lances breathe hitched, "y-yeah... you c-can... s-such a fucking slut for my cock~!"

As soon as Lance gave him the green light, Keith came hard in between them and covering both of their chests with ribbons of white; moaning loudly and rolling his hips as he hung onto his high, Keith shut his eyes and whimpered. His whole body clenched around Lance, causing him to release just as hard, if not harder, into the familiar heat.

Riding out his own high, Lance sloppily and slowly thrusted into his worn-out and used lover. Keith was completely destroyed underneath him; he was glistening with sweat and cum while his skin flushed a light shade of pink.

Lance pulled out and plopped down next to Keith, bringing him to his chest and tangling their limbs together. Lazily hugging him back, Keith purred softly as he nuzzled his face into the safety of Lances neck.

"Lance... I love you so-so much..." Keith said in a breathy and barely audible voice.

"I love you too, baby... you were so good..." and with a yawn, Lance pecked Keith's sweaty forehead and brushed his bangs out of his face.

Lance was completely worn out and as soon as he shut his eyes he began to snore. Keith followed shortly after and continued to purr quietly instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some constructive criticism! I can take it! Promise. I didn't really proofread too harshly, so if there is a problem, just tell me :)
> 
> Also, If you'd like, you can make requests (Of course Klance, because this is a Klance One-shot work). Just give me the au, the positions, a short description and any kinks you'd like to see! (depending on what, I'll decline)


End file.
